


Sweet is the Fruit that Falls from the Tree

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Swapcest - Freeform, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Papyrus gets a call from his little brother about a new discovery. But when Papyrus discovers exactly what Sans finds, mischief unfolds between the two brothers.





	Sweet is the Fruit that Falls from the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301440) by snassystuff. 



> I got permission from Snasystuff on tumblr to write a oneshot based off of her comic. Please check it out. She is seriously an awesome artist who deserves all the support.

Papyrus snoozed as the snow gently fell on his sentry station. Sleep was often hard to come by for him, making it difficult for him to even keep watch for any threats that may enter Snowdin. Yet, today seemed to be another peaceful and uneventful day, like almost every other day. It was better if he could at least catch a few winks of sleep before his brother would come to check up on him. He knew that it would be at least an hour or so, and it was better than nothing.

It was just so difficult for him to sleep at night. His dreams would often start out pleasant, but slowly they would turn to nightmares... No, not nightmares, night terrors would be a better name for them. They would always morph from the joy and happiness to death and destruction. And they would always end up the same. Everybody would be dead. And he would be one of the last monsters standing. And one of two things would happen. Either he would wake because he felt an attack of 99999, or he would see his brother, angry for not protecting him. But regardless, he would wake covered in sweat, his body shivering. Papyrus wouldn't be sure if he was shaking because his nerves were shot from the dream, or if it was the cold air hitting him hard because of how wet his body was. Maybe both.

During the day when Papyrus would sleep, his mind would finally find peace in a dreamless sleep. He tried to see if he could change his sleeping schedule around, making himself stay up all night and finally sleep in the morning. It worked for a time being. But once his body had settled into sleeping during the day, it was the same thing. His nightmares would keep him restless. It was worse though, most likely because of the sheer fact that he was alone in the house. It was almost as if his terrors knew that there was nobody to hear his panicked screams of torment and it would drive him even more off the edge of insanity. It just seemed as if it was his destiny to just have shit sleep. Even with all the naps he had, he could never be fully rested. But if Papyrus had to be honest with himself, he would rather have this kind of sleep than waking up every thirty minutes or so screaming himself hoarse.

Papyrus nuzzled on himself has he clutched his hoodie closer to his body. It was colder than normal. He still felt groggy, yet it was to be expected when he only had a few hours of sleep last night. The warmth of his hoodie, however, was sufficient enough to keep him warm. He was just thankful that he was a skeleton and the cold did not affect him anywhere near as much as some of the other monsters. The dog monsters probably the only monsters that were built for this weather. They literally only needed the fur they were born with and nothing else while everybody else needed some sort of covering to even handle the snow.

Papyrus stirred awake, startled by the sudden noise of his phone. He felt a little disorientated. He fished the phone from his hoodie, sighing as he tried to wake himself enough to even answer it. The tune was familiar. It was his brother's ringtone. It was odd, Sans rarely called Papyrus during work. Maybe Sans was having an early break because he was ahead of schedule? It wouldn't be surprising. That seemed to happen a lot in smaller towns like Snowdin. Back in the capital, many of the sentries would kill just to have five minutes of free time before their scheduled breaks. He saw his phone, his brother's picture on it. He swiped to accept the call.

“Sup bro?”

Immediately, Papyrus took the phone away from his head, the sound erupting from the speaker was bass shattering. But he could make his brother's words clear.

“I FOUND IT!”

He wasn't sure what his brother was going on, but Papyrus could feel one side of his head ringing from the sheer volume of his brother's voice. He began rubbing the side of his head, nursing it in an attempt to silence the ringing sound that wouldn't stop.

“Found what, my secret stash of NTT magazines?” Papyrus chuckled.

As if on queue, Papyrus distanced his head from the phone. He knew that when Sans was like this, he had a difficult time registering just how loud he really was.

“WHAT? NO! AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE NTT!” Blue hollered.

Papyrus chuckled as he began to put the phone close to his skull, surprised that Sans wasn't screaming at this point.

“And besides, I found something much more exciting than magazines,” Papyrus could hint a completely different tone in his brother.

Papyrus could feel his face heat up with magic. A part of him extremely intrigued with what his brother had discovered. His brother's voice seemed so eager, but there was the other layer that Papyrus couldn't exactly put a finger on. Papyrus couldn't even understand why he felt so hot suddenly.

“I found my g-spot,” Sans stated nonchalantly.

Papyrus face morphed quickly into one of shock as he felt a shiver roll through his spine. Papyrus felt his mind spinning at what he had just heard. He was trying to comprehend what his brother had just stated.

Sans found his g-spot. His little brother found his g-spot. Sans found his fucking g-spot. Why was his brother telling him this? Why did he need to know that Sans discovered a new part of his body? Yeah, his brother was a bit of a late bloomer and he knew that he would explore his own body, but did Sans really need to go and announce it to him. Why in the name of Toriel would Sans feel that this was even appropriate for him to even state to him, let alone anybody?

But the more important question was why did Papyrus feel his magic already going haywire? Why was he feeling aroused by Sans news? Sans was his brother. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Stars, this was so uncomfortably awkward for him right now.

“Uh, congratulations?” was the only thing Papyrus could say.

What else could he say? Papyrus was truly at a loss for words. He didn't know what to expect right now. His mind was running faster than he had ever thought possible. He was still trying to wrap his mind around his brother's strange announcement.

“Thanks,” Papyrus could almost hear his brother's goofy grin from just his voice alone, “It was surprisingly easy to find.”

Papyrus tried to stifle a cough. This was getting way too insane, even for him. And he was always teetering between his own sanity because of his lack of sleep. Although, because of his brother, he found that his body was no longer tired. However, Papyrus wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not at the moment.

“And, I, “Sans sighed with a soft giggle, “I'm still touching it.”

Papyrus jaw dropped at what his brother just said. Never in a million years would he have thought that his brother was capable of being so bold in even talking casually about masturbating over the phone like this. Either his brother was more self-confident than Papyrus had originally though, or his brother lacked the realization of just how lewd he was behaving.

Papyrus could feel his soul pounding frantically in his chest. The tall skeleton could already feel himself fighting with his magic in forming his ecto parts. He was desperately trying to keep his mind clear. Papyrus honestly wished that he had just slept through the call. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the raging boner he was trying to suppress.

“You're,” Papyrus was tripping over his own words, “You're calling me in the middle of masturbating?”

“I just got so excited when I found out,” Sans began, his voice mixed with his excitement along with the heat of his actions, “I had to tell you right away!”

Papyrus's mind was racing. He honestly was struggling to figure out why his brother had the urge to do this. He had to be on his break. That was the only thing that could justify why he was even doing this, to begin with. At the moment, however, Papyrus felt that if there was a god or gods watching over, they were using this moment to screw him over.

“You know, I was always so scared of touching down there,” Sans laughed, “Yet now I'm fingering myself and it doesn't hurt. So fear conquered.”

“Sans, maybe you should hang up and-” Sans cut Papyrus off.

Papyrus was breathing heavily, trying to keep himself from losing his own mind to the lust that was creeping slowly, consuming him whole.

“And it's so sensitive, I wonder what happens if I slowly rub it?”

Papyrus was shaking as he heard his brother's lustful moans from over the phone. Papyrus was so tempted to just hang up on his brother and dive head first into the snow to cool off. Even though the weather today was way colder than normal, Papyrus felt as if he was waist deep in lava over at Hotlands. Even though he wanted to just stop, he couldn't bring himself to hang up on his brother. He just stood there, listening to his brother's pleas and moans while he felt his own hand snake into his pants. Slowly, Papyrus let his own fingers trace over the hot to the touch bones. His pelvis, he could already feel was half way done with forming his own penis.

“This feels so,” Sans voice wavered as he battled with his pleasure.

It was enough to snap Papyrus out of it, however. He tried to find his voice. He was terrified of what he would tell him. He just wanted to teleport to his brother and make him feel more pleasure than his own small hands would ever be able to give him. He wanted to thrust his own heated member into Sans, make his brother crave only for his touch, his dick.

“Holy shit, Sans, I,” Papyrus stumbled over his words.

He couldn't find anything that would make sense. With just how flustered he was, counting to potato made more sense. Papyrus blushed deeply when he heard Sans crying for him in a strangle of moans. That cry just happened out of nowhere. Papyrus was sure that Sans must have rubbed it just right.

He could easily picture it in his mind. Sans clutching the phone in one hand while the other rubbing his clit. Sans just pushing his hips further into his own hand, begging for his body to go into the other pleasure induced shock. He hoped that Sans was a crumbling mess of sensitive nerves as he continued to play with himself because right now, Papyrus was extremely tempted to just teleport the house and fuck his little brother senseless. He knew that Sans had to be in the house somewhere. He wouldn't do this out in the open or in an area where somebody could actually catch him.

Papyrus was trying to keep himself steady. He was trying to find his way back on earth as he continued listening to his brother calling out for him. Sans was begging now. His voice muffled. Papyrus knew that Sans was probably laying down on his bed, back arched as he pressed himself firmer, trying to ride out another wave of pleasure washing over his body.

“Pappy!” Blue let out another strangled gasp, his voice trembled as if he hit his button the right way again.

“Yes,” Papyrus felt his body stiffen.

“Oh God Pappy,” Sans was moaning into the phone, “I need- I need you!”

That drove him over the edge. Papyrus felt his body wiz from where he was, darkness surrounding him for a split second before he saw that he was already in their home. With his phone in hand, he continued to talk to Sans, asking him for what he wanted. It shouldn't have come to a surprise for Papyrus, however. Sans just couldn't figure out what he wanted. Papyrus could hear Sans in his room, crying out his little moans. He sounded much cuter than he did on the phone.

Slowly, Papyrus made his way upstairs, sitting down just outside of Sans room.

“What do you need, Sans?” Papyrus asked softly as he let his free hand travel to his pants.

“I don't know, I just need you here,” Sans was moaning out loud, “Your fingers in me,” Sans continued to cry out in need.

“Fuck, Sans, you want me to touch you down there?” Papyrus asked as he felt his erection already pressing against his pants, begging to be released.

“Yes! I want you to touch me all over!”

“Holy fuck, Sans, baby,” Papyrus began stroking himself.

Papyrus shivered as he sighed in relief from the touches. He knew that just with his brother's display, there was no way he would be cumming with just his own hand. Sans was just right in that room. As much as he wanted to just barge in and just conquer the small skeleton, he knew that the release was more gratifying if he withheld himself from the prize.

“I'm gonna cum!” Sans moaned out over and over again as his voice was hitched in his throat.

Papyrus balanced his cell on his shoulder as he began stroking himself with both hands, his eyes shut as he continued to listen to his brother's cries as he began to scream from his own orgasm. Papyrus was nowhere near close to his, but listening to the sweet music of his brother's luscious orgasm. He didn't even realize that his cheek bone had ended the call.

“Oh God, that felt amazing,” Sans sighed, “I should do that more often.”

Papyrus could hear the silence of his brother. It seemed that he had stopped. Papyrus had put his back in his hoodie as he put his dick back in his pants. His brother had caused it and he sure as hell was going to make his brother take care of it. Although, he had a very strong feeling that Sans wasn't going to mind all that much.

Papyrus had carefully opened the door, his brother on his phone, trying to get a hold of him. It seemed that his brother didn't realize that the conversation had ended on the phone. It amused Papyrus. Sans looked so flustered as if he wasn't sure if he had upset him. Truth be told, he was a little annoyed. More by the fact that he was fighting his urge from just tackling Sans on the bed and taking him right then and there. But he knew that he needed to be smooth about it.

“Sans,” Papyrus spoke, a smirk on his face by the fact that he scared his brother enough to make him throw his phone.

Sans was still on his bed, turning slowly to see his older brother in front of him. He was completely confused by how his brother even got here. Papyrus was all the way in his sentry station, that Sans knew was true. And his closest sentry station was at least thirty minutes. And their phone conversation was no more than ten minutes.

“What? How did? When did? I uh how? You? Where ” Sans was literally stumbling over his own words.

“I took a short cut,” the tall skeleton smiled.

2

Slowly, Papyrus inched himself to the smaller skeleton, crawling over him as he made his brother lay down on the bed. Sans had a blue blush spread across his as he felt strong hands on his thighs. It took everything in the smaller skeleton's power to not let his voice falter as he asked what Papyrus was doing.

“It's my turn to find your g-spot,” Papyrus spoke with a husky voice dipped in desire.

Sans felt his whole body melt with just his brother's voice. His arousal returning as he felt his brother kiss his neck, an orange hot tongue sweeping over. The smaller skeleton shivered in delight as Papyrus slowly began to ease his way lower to Sans, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Occasionally, he would let his tongue trail over slowly over Sans ecto body, almost as if his tongue was a slug, leaving a path of saliva over his brother.

Sans hissed as he felt his body tense up from the sensations Papyrus gave him. His mind was swimming in a sea of pleasure as he threw caution to the wind. He felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt hot air hit his thighs. Sans let out a soft moan as Papyrus slowly and painfully inched his way to his mound. Papyrus let out a heavy sigh as he took in the scent. Sans smelled sweet as honey. Sans squirmed in Papyrus's grasp as he felt his brother's face so close to him. He was trying so hard to keep his composure. Soon, however, Sans knew that he would be lost in his own feelings that Papyrus was giving him. This was better than anything he could have imagined. Sans didn't know that somebody could even feel this good. It felt like it should be illegal because of how much he was enjoying himself.

Papyrus smiled as he saw how wet his brother was. Sans juices soiling the bedsheets. Papyrus placed a finger over Sans slit, letting it rest just above his small button. He could see Sans legs twitch slightly by the light graze over his little love button.

“Look what I found,” Papyrus smirked as he began playing with it.

Instinctively, Sans legs spasm as they tried to close themselves over Papyrus's head. Papyrus grabbed both thighs, forcing them to stay open for him. Sans blushed deeply, almost embarrassed by being so exposed, his voice quivered in hushed moans. That was when he lost it. He felt a hot wet tongue over his mound, his lost his voice to the pleasures that Papyrus was introducing him to. His legs twitched uncontrollably as he felt Papyrus's tongue wash over his slit and button. The taller skeleton grasped Sans legs, forcing them to stay steady as Papyrus continued to feast upon his brothers honey. Sans was huffing as his face was twisting in pleasure as his brother pleasured him with only his tongue.

Something inside him was snapping. He wanted more. He felt as if his brother's tongue would not be enough. But he didn't know what it was. He had never really had sex before and his brother had blocked out most of the adult sites from the undernet. Blue was literally up a creek without a paddle.

Sans felt like he was going to dust from the sheer bliss Papyrus was bestowing upon him. His mind was too far gone and he didn't care. He didn't care if they spent the rest of their day like this and missed work. He just wanted Papyrus to stay with him and make him feel like this all the time.

Sans whimpered when the sudden pressure of his brother's tongue left him. Papyrus could see beads of viscous juices linking him to his brother's mound from his mouth. Blue was delicious. He had a subtle taste, sweeter than any honey he had tasted, yet was juicier than any peach he had tasted. Sans was just amazing. He could just drink him all day if Sans would let him. Feeling his brother's inner lips twitching for his tongue's attention, his body shaking as he eagerly accepted his tongue to dart inside.

Papyrus looked at Sans, licking his teeth and jaw of his sweet brother's juices. His brother was beautiful as he laid before him. His face was flushed bright cyan as he huffed, his tiny body begging for him to continue. Papyrus could feel his manhood swelling, begging for attention.

“Sans,” Papyrus whispered before he kissed him, Sans parting his mouth allowing to form the skeletal kiss.

Sans let out soft whimpers as he felt his brother grind into him. Papyrus could feel his erection begging to escape from the constricting prison that was his pants. Sans hands traced under his brother's hoodie. This was all so new for him. He felt sheepish suddenly as he realized that there was a possibility of them going all the way. And that terrified him. They were brothers. And even if the Underground was very open minded, he was terrified if they would not accept this kind of love. This was a sweet and dangerous taboo. And Sans knew that if they committed to it, there was no way out of it.

The taller skeleton broke away from the kiss, hastily unzipping his pants to reveal his manhood before his brother. Sans gulped, never seeing one besides his own when he formed it. But even then, it was nowhere near as large as his. Papyrus's penis was around Sans forearm and clearly thicker. Sans wasn't sure how this would work. One thing he did know was that Papyrus's penis was supposed to go inside him. But that size terrified him. Sans wasn't sure he would even survive if Papyrus put it completely inside him.

Papyrus chuckled at his brother's gawking stare at his member. A light blush spread across his face. He knew that he was “well in endowed” when it came to what he could naturally create with his ecto body. But clearly, he could tell by the look that his brother was giving that it was a little overwhelming. Many girls that Papyrus had slept with had the same expression his brother was making. But in the end, all of them were screaming his name. And he knew that his brother would be doing the same.

“It's alright, Sans,” Papyrus reassured him, “we'll go slow. I promise.”

“Is that going inside me?” Blue sputtered.

“If you want.”

“Is it going to even fit?”

“It should, I don't see why not.”

Sans gulped, trying to find his courage. If his brother said it would be fine, then it would be fine. He crawled on the taller skeleton, Papyrus's back resting on the bed as he let his hands rest on Sans thighs. He was giving him words of encouragement as Sans carefully lowered himself over Papyrus's erection. Blue was on shaky legs as he felt the very tip of his brother's penis brush over his slit. It was so hot as it pressed against him. This was something completely new to him. He felt like he would lose his balance if he didn't focus.

Little by little Sans lowered himself until he heard a sharp intake of air from his brother. He could see Papyrus closing his eyes as his bones rattled slightly. Sans could see that if Papyrus had lips, he would have been biting them.

“Papy, are you alright?” Sans asked concerned.

“Sans, you feel so good,” Papyrus muttered as he breathed heavily.

“You're inside?”

“Just the tip,” Papyrus was moaning, “Sans, it's fine, you're good. You can go completely in, it'll be fine.”

Sans let himself sink more onto his brother, surprised that he was now able to sit on him completely. It was a little uncomfortable, but he could tell that his body was already adjusting to his brother's girth. This was the feeling that he had been craving. He could tell. His body wanted his brother inside him.

Sans moved a little, stunned by how good it felt, Papyrus gave a soft moan as Sans moved. Sans quickly found his confidence as he began to grind more onto his brother, riding him as his mind began to melt into a sea of nothing but bliss and ecstasy.

He was losing it. And he lost it even more when Papyrus would randomly lift Sans in the air with his hips. Occasionally, Papyrus would tell Sans to do something, like rotating his hips in any direction in a circle or to touch his g-spot, making Sans vision explode into stars for a brief moment. Sans felt like he was in heaven as he felt his brother inside him.

Suddenly, Sans gave a small gasp as he felt his brother flip him over. Sans was laying on his back as Papyrus towered over him. The taller skeleton aimed towards his brother's womanhood, smiling once he felt Sans slit greedily accepting him and plunged right in. Sans let out a cry of lust as he felt his brother thrusting into him. Sans riding him was nothing compared to how his brother was plunging into him. Sans felt like his insides were scrambling inside him as Papyrus thrust harder into him. Papyrus let out soft whimpers as Sans was moaning himself hoarse.

Papyrus grabbed a random leg from Sans, holding it in the air, making Sans lean on his side as Papyrus drilled into his small lover. The new position was driving Sans wild as Papyrus was hitting new spots a certain way. Sans felt as if he would become addicted to this. Sans wanted nothing more than to just have Papyrus doing this to him. His throat in pain from his cries as he screamed for his brother to not stop. Sans felt his body convulsing, his eyes rolling to the back of his head Papyrus continued pounding into his pussy.

Papyrus let out a loud sigh as he felt Sans orgasm, he could see Sans slickness gushing out of him, staining his pants as he continued to ram deeper into the smaller skeleton.

“Papy,” Sans was huffing out as his body felt overwhelmed.

Papyrus continued whimpering as he continued to go into Sans. Even though he knew that Sans had already came, he was in too much bliss to not stop. He needed to feel his member being strangled by his brother's inner walls. The heat of Sans mound was intoxicating. He felt almost as if he had a hot velvet cloth wrapped around him as he continued to pleasure Sans. Papyrus smirked as he saw Sans face, his eye lights rolled to the back of his head as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Sans looked like he was spent, yet still, his pussy craving for his dick as it hungrily would take suck him back in.

Again, Papyrus had changed positions, motioning for Sans to lift his hips up in the air. Carefully, he made sure that Sans had his head resting on the pillow, letting his small lover know that he could use the pillow to drown out his cries or anything he found appropriate. Sans slowly nodded, his body still shaking. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, yet it wasn't enough for him to stop. His brother was normally the lazier between the two and if he saw that his brother was still going strong, he would prove to himself that he could outlast his brother.

Sans suddenly let out a ragged moan as he felt Papyrus go right into him again. He felt as if his body was already reaching the other climax from only a few thrusts. Sans found himself biting down on the pillow as Papyrus thrust into him harder. He was struggling to focus on everything that was happening. His brother knew what he was doing, which was a surprise to Sans. He was worried the moment his brother revealed to him his erection that it wouldn't work out. But his brother was right. And here he was screaming Papyrus's name begging for more.

Sans wanted to do something a little different, nervous about what his brother would think. But this was his first time, and his brother had already made it special. He just wanted to see his brother's face. He wanted it to be more personal. He wanted to kiss him while they did what they were doing.

“Papy,” Sans was moaning, tears in his eyes.

Papyrus stopped when he saw Sans turn his head around, surprised by the tears.

“Sans, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just want to change the position. I want to see you,” Sans whispered softly.

Papyrus smiled as he pulled out, letting Sans lay down on his back as he towered over him. Sans looked so small compared to him as Papyrus rest his hand over Sans head. Papyrus kissed Sans sweetly as he let himself enter Sans again. This time, he took a slower approach as he thrust slowly into him. Sans was letting out muffled moans as he felt Papyrus's tongue playing with his. Papyrus sighed into the kiss as he felt Sans clenching again for the other climax. This was the third time that Sans had already came. Papyrus chuckled as he continued going into him. He felt like his own orgasm would come soon.

Sans held Papyrus close to his body, not wanting him to let go. The more that Sans pulled closer to Papyrus, the more he felt like he wasn't able to have all of him. Sans wanted Papyrus all to himself. If they could both stay like this in his room, Sans would. So long as Papyrus would give him the never ending stream of pleasure.

Papyrus slowly began to thrust a little faster as he released the kiss. He let his hands fall on Sans arms, trying to hold himself while he used it to let himself go faster and deeper into the smaller skeleton. Sans let out a strangled moan as Papyrus was thrusting into him. His mind was only concentrating on nothing but the sensations that Papyrus was giving him.

“Sans, if you want it more intense, grab onto my shoulders,” Papyrus huffed in between moans.

Sans grabbed instantly did as he was told, his body almost knew what he was supposed to do. He felt like they were in a seesaw of pure sex as each other's actions made the momentum greater. Sans was crying out even more now as he felt his legs wrap around his brother's hips. Sans was gripping onto Papyrus's hoodie, the smell of cigarette smoke and honey mixed as forced the other kiss from his older brother.

Sans could hear his cell phone ringing, no doubt that it was most likely Alphys calling to find out where he and his brother were at. But for the first time in a while, Sans didn't want to concentrate on the Royal Guard. He wanted to put all of his focus on his brother. He wanted to feel every inch of him as he let his brother ride him. He wanted to remember ever thrust that Papyrus did into him. He wanted to remember every whimpering moan that escaped from Papyrus's frame. He wanted his brother to crave him and only him. The Royal Guard could wait. Papyrus was the most important person to him right at this very moment.

Papyrus let out the other whimper as he began to ram himself into Sans. He was thrusting harder and faster, his body teetering on the verge of orgasmic bliss. His brother was perfect. And he knew that releasing his seed into him would claim him as his and his alone. He could feel Sans arms now wrapped around his neck as he dug his head into his hoodie. He could feel the other climax from Sans. And Papyrus knew that if Sans came this time, he wasn't going to be able to hold himself from releasing inside his little brother.

Papyrus let out a low growl, mixed with his moans as he felt Sans inner walls convulsing. His own member doing the same as he felt a huge pressure escaping him. He released his magic into his brother, seeing the orange magic splatter, covering his sacrum with his own magical juices. Papyrus could feel Sans squirt even harder, drenching the front of his hoodie with blue magic.

Papyrus slowly pulled out of Sans, threads of viscous magic, slick as their love, still connected them. The sweet syrupy magic dripped out of Sans, soiling Sans bedding even more. Papyrus smirked as he pressed his face towards the mess he created inside his brother, Sans a little nervous as he was not sure what was about to happen. Papyrus gave a playful lick, from the bottom of his slit to the little button that rested proudfully at his mound, tasting both his own magic and his brother's swirling in his mouth as Sans he jumped from surprise. Papyrus climbed on top of Sans, plopping quickly to his side. His body was tired already. His brother had taken a lot out of him.

Papyrus looked at his brother, seeing that Sans had his phone in his hand.

“Hey Alphys,” Sans answered, “Yes. Oh, Papy got sick and I decided to take care of him. Yeah, he hasn't been getting much sleep and I lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise. Thank you so much, take care.”

Sans hung up his phone, a smile spread across his face as he looked at his brother.

“What she say?”

“For you to get well soon,” Sans mused as he snuggled next to his brother, “And that we have the whole day and tomorrow off.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah,” Sans smiled, “I was hoping that later on today, you can help me find my g-spot again.”

“You already know where it is,” Papyrus laughed as he wrapped his arms around the small skeleton.

“I know, but you find it better.”


End file.
